


Unsatisfied

by SABATHco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SABATHco/pseuds/SABATHco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar can't get Bull off his mind. Pre-relationship, awkward, cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsatisfied

Unsatisfied.  
  
 **Characters: Kaaras Adaar (male Qunari Mage/English), The Iron Bull, Krem.  
** Pre-relationship  
Dragon Age: Inquisition  
Warning: Contains profanity, adult themes, masturbation   
  
   Why was this so difficult on him? Kaaras was the Inquisitor! It wasn’t something he asked for, but right now, facing demons was probably the least of his worries at the moment. Instead, he was wondering what the hell The Iron Bull was doing so much on his mind.  
   Was it because Bull was a Qunari? Was it because Bull was a he? He’d not really thought of his sexual orientation too much. He didn’t really prefer men or women over one another. Being a mercenary before all of this, he’d seen plenty enough in taverns on his travels. None of it he’d succumbed to, though. Well, not fully. Sad to think, really. But he was an honest guy, and a guy who’d only give his body to someone he actually had feelings for. None of that heartless shit. None of what he knew Bull had done.  
   If it was a trait he’d never see in himself, or ever wanted to see, then why didn’t it matter when it came to Bull? Why did he not care? Well, that was a lie. He didn’t like the thought of Bull sleeping with anyone, really. Not while he was around. When he heard the women talking about him in Haven, he’d gotten jealous over it. Jealous! Really!?  
   Huh… how… possessive of him. Fuck, they weren’t even dating! They weren’t anything! He was his boss, and Bull worked for him. And yet, how he wished Bull and he could share a bed. Could talk, even. Everything seemed so strange when he spoke to him, like there was a hidden agenda. And perhaps there was—to him, anyway. He was a kind man, a man that had mannerism (for a Qunari that was probably surprising), and often his kind words could be mistaken with flirtation. He knew they had been with Josephine—as awkward as that had been. What made it worse? When he actually _tried_ to flirt with Bull? He utterly disregarded it, like it was nothing. Kaaras was starting to believe Bull had no interest in him whatsoever besides the money he was getting.  
   Perhaps what Bull liked was a more direct approach? He didn’t wish to make a fool of himself, though. Bull liked to hang out in the tavern in Skyhold, so why not just enjoy a drink or two? He’d already introduced him to his men. Really, he was beginning to feel comfortable around them rather than just their ‘boss’.  
   It was cool outside, but this was no battlefield. No need for armour—even though he felt like he needed it right now for what he was walking into. No, to hell with that. He was the Inquisitor!  
   He pushed the door in, stepping inside the lit up tavern. Groups of all sorts were seated, listening to the music playing lightly in the background. There, across the room, he saw Bull, chugging a mug down.  
   He swallowed nervously before forcing himself to head over, his hands tight. He was abruptly stopped, though, a hand grabbing him and an almost ear-piercing voice hitting him.  
   Sera.  
  
   “Not often I see you down ‘ere, Inquisitor,” said the elf, fingering a small blade. “Oh, ‘ave I distracted you from somin’?” Her eyes soon went to where Bull was sitting. “Oh, business. Righto. You should really think ‘bout havin’ a break, though. Pranks some time, yeah!? C’mon, ‘ave a bit of fun ya big Qunari.”  
  
   Kaaras didn’t say this was for his own pleasure. If Sera wanted to believe it was business between them, then that was fine by him. He wasn’t ready for anyone to know he had feelings for someone. Especially Bull… He could only imagine the disapproval by so many others. He’d never even told anyone he had a crush on Cassandra when they’d first met!  
   Sure, Bull was rough, a bit sexist considering his Qun upbringing, but Kaaras knew there was something deeper. Or perhaps that was just his infatuation with the other Qunari that was making him think that. Either way, he was drawn to him for some reason. If he was the Herold of Andraste, why not believe he was worth Bull’s time?  
   “Well, we can’t all rest,” he said with a light chuckle as Sera’s nose wrinkled a bit. He was glad to move away from her and move towards the table where Bull and Krem were seated.  
  
   “Ah, Inquisitor!” Bull’s voice boomed through the tavern. He raised his mug. “Come to have a drink, hm?”  
  
   Kaaras sat, Krem watching him in a casual manner. He was at a loss for words, wondering how he could play this off. He wasn’t as cunning as everyone made him out to be. Before all of this, he was just a mercenary, getting paid to kill people. Bad people—he made sure they were bad and no one innocent.  
  
   “You’re a bit late if you want to talk sense to the Chief. He’s drunk off his arse,” Krem said, running a hand through his short hair.  
  
   Bull just pushed the smaller man, Krem grabbing into the table so he could stay upright. “Just don’t mention anything about a dragon.”  
  
   Kaaras’ brow arched. “Why wouldn’t I want to mention-,”  
  
   “Dragon!? Did I just hear someone say dragon!?”  
  
   Krem smirked. “Inquisitor,” he nodded before leaving.  
  
   Kaaras put a hand up to stop Bull from getting overexcited about the mention of a dragon. The disappointment on Bull’s face was almost adorable, but he patted his shoulder. “Next time, I promise, I’ll bring you along. We’ll find one.” Truth be told, he always hoped Bull was up for the quests and journeys he went on in Thedas. He was lucky he was always more than eager to kick some arse.  
  
   A rough sigh came from the other Qunari as he set his stein down, whatever he was drinking spilling down the side and splashing onto the table.    
   “So, what can I do for you, Boss? This gunna be a business thing or a pleasure thing?”  
  
   Adaar knew Bull was simply asking a question, but he chose to take the innuendo that he knew may not even be present in the question. He leant an elbow onto the table. “I thought I’d just…” Check on you? No, that sounded weird and almost parent-like. Bull could take care of himself. He didn’t want to sound desperate.  
   “I thought I’d just come in for a drink. See what the fuss was about. Always a pleasure to see you, Bull,” he said with a smile, despite feeling like his cheeks were about to catch fire. He quickly looked down at his hands on the table.  
  
   Bull just smirked, as if he didn’t pick up the flirt. Ben-Hassrath training told him better. Kaaras Adaar had the utter hots for him. He wasn’t going to let him he knew that, though. He enjoyed the Inquisitor’s attention, even more so, he enjoyed watching the Qunari attempt to flirt with him. He’d give him what he wanted, just in time. When he knew Adaar couldn’t say no.  
   “Well it’s about time you pulled up a seat, Boss. C’mon, have a drink. I’ll go get you one.” He stood up and headed to the front of the tavern.  
  
   The Inquisitor watched as Bull walked away. He would have been fine until Bull leant casually as he waited on one of the beams. His muscles rippled as he stretched, tense and hard—bulging—before they loosened. He had a feeling the other Qunari was attempting to tease him.  
   He moved uncomfortably as he began to feel his blood flush through his body, sweat beginning to bead on the back of his neck. He swallowed hard as Bull picked up a drink and made it even more so casually back to the table, plonking the mug down.  
  
   “Drink up, Boss.”  
  
   Knuckles tightened a little as Kaaras looked at the mug. “What’s in it?” He didn’t really drink, to be honest. He was an utter lightweight when he did.  
  
   “It’s a surprise,” Bull grinned.  
  
   The smell of alcohol was strong on Bull’s breath, but somewhat alluring at the same time. Adaar picked the mug up and took a sip, almost choking. He wasn’t one for alcohol usually—not to say he hadn’t had a drink here and there with his fellow mercs. But whatever this was felt like it burned a hole right into his throat.  
  
   Bull chuckled. “This shit’ll make you hornier than a qunari.”  
  
   As if the drink hadn’t made him already want to choke, but then that!? Kaaras pushed the mug away. “What!?” he asked, surprised. He didn’t need anything making him any more flustered than he already was!  
  
   The spy gave another devious grin. Although he was drunk—very drunk—that didn’t stop him from toying with the Inquisitor. Besides, he could tell Adaar was enjoying it, despite his embarrassment. In a way, it was kind of cute. Virgins were always fun to mess with.  
   “M’just sayin’,” he slurred, “it’ll make you forget what you did by morning.” The drinks were getting to him more than he realised, and he found himself giving a tired yawn.  
  
   “Right…” Adaar murmured, pushing the mug further way. He’d had enough. “Look, Bull, I was wondering… Bull?”  
   Looking down, Bull’s mug had fallen over and the contents were dripping down to the tavern floor. The larger Qunari had passed out. Well… that was perfect, wasn’t it? Kaaras rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Was he to just leave him here like this? He didn’t know what it was like under the Qun, but he was brought up to take care of people in bad situations. Although Bull was probably safe here (no one would mess around with him), he still felt it was a duty to put him somewhere safer than laying with his cheek pressed against the hard tavern table.  
  
   “Just leave him there. He’s not gunna care.” Krem had a mug of his own in his hands.  
  
   “You’re fine with this?” asked the Inquisitor, his voice a little accusing.  
  
   Krem just laughed. “Seen him in worse situations. Trust me, don’t worry yourself, Inquisitor. The big oaf’ll probably be happy that you left him there. Give him a nice story to tell.”  
  
   Kaaras shook his head. Krem was right, though, Bull could handle himself. Krem would look after him as well, and he didn’t want to impose.  
   “You and Bull?” Maker, why hadn’t he asked that before!? Before his feelings had started nesting!?  
  
   “What!? No! Of course not!” Krem couldn’t hold back another bout of laughter. “Alright, if it’ll make you feel better, sir, we can take him upstairs. Can’t pick him up myself now, can I, anyway?”  
  
   Kaaras smirked a little, happy to hear that he and Bull weren’t an item. “I don’t know, I think you’ve got a pretty substantial amount of muscle on you.”  
  
   Krem snorted. “I appreciate it, Inquisitor.” He also appreciated the fact that the Inquisitor was nice enough not to make him feel uncomfortable about the fact that he was born a woman, and underneath all of this flat looking armour, every part of his body betrayed him.  
   He helped the Inquisitor grab Bull and they dragged him up the stairs of the tavern, plonking him down into the bed in the room above which had become Bull’s quarters.  
  
   As awkward as it may have looked, and because Bull was extremely heavy, Adaar took most of the weight up the top while Krem had grabbed his legs. Moving him onto the bed was odd and he’d managed to have Bull’s body very close to his, which didn’t help how he was feeling.  
  
   “Right…” Krem huffed, catching his breath. “Sleep well when you do, Inquisitor. I’m heading back to my own quarters for the night. Oh, and don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.”  
  
   Closing the door behind them, Adaar nodded and said goodnight. He headed back to his own quarters. Well, whatever his plan had been for tonight, it had gone terribly wrong. He was hoping to talk to Bull a bit more personally. He was open as it was, and he’d gathered a lot of information about the Qun and where he’d come from, but that was about it. He still didn’t even know what it was that had him so drawn to the other Qunari.  
   Walking up the stairs, he opened the door to his quarters, undoing the buttons at the top of his shirt. He slumped himself onto the bed and chucked his boots off. So much for trying to make some kind of impression. Maybe going out and killing a dragon really _would_ impress Bull. Maybe it was the only way to impress him?  
   He sighed, leaning his hands behind his head. He wondered what it was like to actually be with Bull. He’d heard those girls talking about being with him, about not being able to walk the next day. Was he really prepared for that? He’d never really slept with anyone else. He’d kissed and… other things. But that was it. He’d never done… it. A mercenary? In his late twenties? And he’d never had sex? He tried not to let that get him down.  
   Swallowing, he suddenly realised just how excited the thought of Bull and him was getting him, gasping as he felt his underclothes tighten around the crotch area. He rolled over onto his stomach and tossed one of the pillows over his head. This needed to stop.  
  
*****  
   A light groan came from Adaar’s throat as he knew it was morning, the drapes open in his quarters. He never shut them last night, so the sun was beaming inside the room, bathing the bed with warmth.  
   The thoughts of last night still seemed to linger in his sleepy mind. Somehow he’d managed to take his jacket off and was now in a single, thin, cotton tunic that looked almost like a singlet. His socks were still on, as were his thick pants, which were incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in.  
   Lazily, he undid them and kicked them off onto the floor. His underpants fell with them and he huffed. Honestly, he was here alone, so it wasn’t much of a matter, and the servants wouldn’t be in here this early.  
   His hands smothered over his stomach as he stretched. He wondered if Bull was awake yet. Bull again? Really!? Was that all that was on his mind!? He was the Inquisitor! He couldn’t be thinking about this constantly.  
   Huh… there was, of course, a way that might get rid of the thoughts—even if only temporarily.  
   Biting his lower lip, he eyed the stairs to the room. It was still early. Sure, Leliana may be awake, as well as Josephine and Cullen, but he still had time.  
   Leaning back, he ran his hands down between his naked thighs, a hand feeling up the morning wood he already had that was laying against his lower belly. He moved his hips inwards just a little, taking his hardened member and wrapping a palm around it.  
   Maker, it had been a long time since he had had any time to himself for something so primal like this. Part of him felt a little guilty, but another part didn’t give a damn.  
   “Ah,” he gasped, his free hand running back over his stomach, pulling his shirt up to reveal his chest. Pre-ejaculate dribbled from the tip of his uncut prick, palming it over as a weak lubricant. His pace quickened as his body stiffened, giving into the pleasure, his legs tangling into the sheets.  
   Moving into his side, his palm squeezed roughly at the thick head. He wanted Bull to be inside him, he wanted Bull’s lips to be against him. He wanted to feel the other Qunari’s hot, thick body pressed into him, those plump, scarred lips kissing his own.  
   Breathing into the pillow, his eyes closed as he felt a small slip of saliva fall into the crease of his lips. “Nn,” he breathed, feeling himself getting ready to climax. The side of his face was pressed into the pillow with force as his body began to tighten, his muscles clenching.  
   Suddenly, he heard the door to his room close and he froze, eyes opening wide, thinking that perhaps it was just his imagination. He leant his head up, his hearing having been muffled from one ear.  
  
   “Ey, Boss, you awake?”  
  
   Fuck! Kaaras immediately grabbed his shirt and shoved it down between his legs, sitting up just in time as The Iron Bull came into view. “Bull! What are you… um…” He stopped, Bull rubbing his unpatched eye sleepily. He tried to avert his eyes considering it was the first time he’d ever seen the wound.  
  
   “Oh… er… you busy?”  
  
   Looking at the pants that had been tossed onto the floor, Adaar scoffed. “That? No… I just… They’re not exactly comfortable to sleep in.”  
  
   Bull chuckled. Although he had a hangover and was obviously dazed, he could see the small flush in the Inquisitor’s cheeks. He’d obviously caught him at a bad time, despite what the other Qunari wanted to say. He knew what was in front of him.  
   “Anyway, Krem kinda woke me up, blabbing about apologising for passing out on you last night. I woulda come in here later, but he told me you were busy this morning, so I thought I’d catch you before Cullen or Josephine stole you away for all that important crap.”  
  
   Relaxing a little as he was now covered, and his erection had softened, Adaar nodded. “Well, Bull, if you just wanted in my quarters, you didn’t have to make Krem send you here,” he joked, though his cheeks flushing again. Damnit, sometimes he just couldn’t stop the flirtatious remarks from coming out.  
  
   Again, Bull chuckled. “Only for you, Inquisitor,” he smirked. “Er, anyway…” he said, rubbing his throbbing forehead. He seemed to realise then that his patch was missing. “Oh, sorry about that.”  
  
   Kaaras sat up a bit. “There’s no need to apologise, Bull,” he said. He wished he could reach his pants, or the sheet that had managed to fall down to the bottom of the bed. His shirt was doing a sufficient enough job, but he still felt horribly embarrassed that Bull was looking at him half naked—even if he couldn’t see much but his upper thighs as his legs were crossed.  
  
   “Yeah…” Bull mumbled. “Anyway, maybe we’ll have that talk another day. Just not today, I got a splitting headache. Don’t make that think I can’t do my job. I’m looking forward to killin’ some shit.”  
  
   Kaaras didn’t know whether or not Bull was admitting something to him, that maybe he knew he had something for him, and that maybe he actually had a shot. Bull wasn’t exactly coherent at the moment, and he was hardly going to have that kind of conversation while he was half nude.  
   “I always have time for you, Bull. Feel free to come here whenever you need.” It wasn’t a flirt that time. As the Inquisitor, this was also his office. He had plenty of people come in here, just not during odd hours of the day. They still had to make appointments. The more serious matters, of course, either went through his advisers or in the throne room.    
  
   “See ya later, Boss.”  
  
   Bull turned and headed back down the stairs, and when he heard the door close, he fell back into the bed, expelling a heavy sigh. Damnit, he was supposed to be the Inquisitor. He was meant to keep up some kind of appearance, and here he was, falling to such a primal instinct. Maybe there was some serious Qunari in him. After all, what Bull had told him about sex under the Qun wasn’t exactly… romantic.  
   Unfortunately for him, he was brought up outside of the Qun and developed a different understanding of emotional attachment and romance. He ran a hand down his face and groaned, feeling even more unsatisfied than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a little all over the place, had this one locked away for a while and just decided to finish it. Was still getting used to writing the characters early on.


End file.
